Geo Stelar
Geo Stelar is a Megaman From Earth 23 he is Rex's partner and bestfriend.He was given the the power of EMwavechange by the Being Omega-Xis Geo Stelar, He's a lonely 5th grader who has lost his father prior to the to the Omega Incident Geo, starts out depressed and sad because of his father's disappearance in space. He gradually opens up to others, as evident by hanging out with Luna's gang a lot, creating BrotherBands with others and going to school (the anime's decision of going to school doesn't count as opening up to others, since Omega-Xis forced him to go). While Geo does come to understand the benefits of bonds, losing others still causes his faith to shatter, such as having to fight Pat in the first game, Sonia's breaking of their BrotherBand in the second (albeit forced), and the apparent death of A.C. Eos. His attitude changes drastically and he begins to act a little more friendly. he begins to dream about food and sleep in, but it is uncertain as to if the change was intended to make him more 'Moe-like', or if that was how his persona was intended to be. Most likely it's simply that Geo has started to mature and change, something Omega-Xis notes early in the game. Geo is also shown to be very adept with machines, able to tell what makes them tick and learn new technology. He also has very high interests in astronomy, and it is hinted that he is afraid of ghosts. Geo is more outgoing and more willing to risk his life for the greater good, unlike the the day of the Omega incident where he says he doesn't want any part of violence. Geo was once a happy kid who looked up to his father, who was an astronaut, and Geo wanted to be just like him. However, Kelvin went missing 3 years before the game began, in an incident when he was sent to space to contact and make peace with extraterrestrial beings (a.k.a. aliens or species outside of Earth). The spaceship he was in crash-landed in the ocean, and everyone assumed the members to be dead, except a few. This greatly affected him, and he withdrew from school and self-studied with the help of a Navi card, TeacherMan (mentioned, but never given much attention following - TeacherMan is possibly the same NetNavi found in Geo's room). From then on, he visited a place known as Vista Point frequently and looked at the stars, which made him feel close to his dad. One day, one of his father's friends, Aaron Boreal, visited him and gave him a special pair of goggles, known as a Visualizer, which belonged to Kelvin. He thanked him and left to Vista Point. On the way to Vista Point, he met his fellow "classmates", Bud, Zack, and Luna. Luna, the class president, wanted Geo to come to school because she needed everyone to come to school to be "perfect," which will give her the chance of being the head of the student council. Not wanting to be a scapegoat for her little plan, he runs off. Geo obtains the OOPArt, known as the "Sword of Zerker" ("Sword of Beserk") through an attack at an museum. There were two EM beings that were EM Wave Changed, known as Phantom Dark and Yeti Blizzard, who were after the Sword of Zerker. When Mega Man joined the struggle, Omega-Xis accidentally swallows the sword when he meant to keep it safe by holding it in his mouth, which cause problems for him later. They try to have Omega-Xis examined by Mr. Boreal to try and remove the OOPArt from Omega-Xis' stomach. This, however, proved to be impossible, for the very removal of the sword could very well delete Omega-Xis, for the sword was practically bonded to Omega-Xis already. The pair is picked up by Goyoda Heiji (Bob Copper), but surprisingly he was told to drive Geo to some science building. There he meets Orihime (Dr. Vega), a great and famous scientist who knows Mega Man's identity, and about Omega-Xis. Then Dr. Vega explains that the gate to the continent of Mu was unsealed due the FM King's enormous amounts of EM Waves released. She asks Geo to find and retrieve the other two OOPArts that were located somewhere around the world that held a connection to Mu, and protect them from the others who intended to use them for evil. Soon, they were attacked by Rogue. Geo faced him, but was easily overwhelmed by Rogue's brutal attacks. Dr. Vega then paralyzed Rogue with the Jamming Beam, giving Geo the chance to attack. Rogue retreated from the damage received. Geo then talks to Vega again and agrees to help her. Geo soon gets a call from Sonia where he wishes to meet to talk. Geo explained everything that happened and was happy to have Sonia agree to help him. Then, Omega-Xis and Lyra sensed Solo's approach, and were shocked to witness an EM Wave Change that didn't require the support from an EM Body. They were attacked by Rogue, and were both overwhelmed despite the team-up. Cancer was there as well, but he wasn't any use at all as Rogue simply kicked him to the sky. While Geo was unconscious as Mega Man, Rogue was stomping on Omega-Xis on Geo left arm. Rogue then was about to strike Omega-Xis's head with his sword, but the Sword of Zerker activated and transformed Geo into Mega Man Thunder Zerker. With the new power, Mega Man Thunder Zerker unconsciously swung the new Thunder Blade once and sent an overwhelming Thunder Slash attack the made Rogue retreat. As Geo began to search for the OOPArts made him travel to many places across the entire world. He was also continuously running into a battle with Yeti Blizzard or Phantom Dark. In those battles, he sometimes transformed into Thunder Zerker, when the battle proved too difficult. It is soon shown that Omega-Xis is unable to control the OOPArt that he'd swallowed, and experiences painful convulsions that either happen during or after a Tribe On. Without his 'approval', the Sword of Zerker can lose control and make him Tribe On when unnecessary. In fact, at one point, the sword turns on Geo and tried to slice him in two. Things continued to get worse for them until Mega Man's third fight with Solo. After Solo knocked Geo unconscious, Geo woke up in a dream the OOPArt created. Geo saw the blade he carried when he is in Thunder Zerker mode, though it was a more giant version. The blade then showed the conflict that Omega-Xis got in trying to drag Mega Man's unconscious body away from Rogue, who was using Battle Cards to stop him. The blade then created a smaller version of itself that was the same size that Mega Man carried. Geo thought that it was a test to see if Geo was worthy of wielding the OOPArt, and to pass, Geo had to pull the sword from the ground. Geo pulled as hard as he could, and ever harder knowing that Omega-Xis's life was in danger. Right before Rogue delt the finishing blow, Geo succeeded in pulling the Sword out, which also pulled the giant version as well, and instantly woke up from the dream and transformed as well. Geo and Rogue clashed their swords at each other, where Geo collapsed from the exhaustion, but Rogue's sword was cut. Rogue was shocked to realize that Geo had actually mastered the OOPArt. Then Geo struck Rogue one more time, causing Rogue to retreat. When they were back to have Omega-Xis examined one more time, they discovered that the sword had stopped going out of control inside Omega-Xis. So as a result, Geo and Omega-Xis gained full control over the form of Zerker, and the OOPArt properly fused with Omega-Xis' body Geo Stelar as The new Megaman.png Green Dragon.jpg Ice Pegasus.jpg Fire Leo.jpg Zerker Saurian.png Thunder Zerker.jpg Wood Ninja.jpg Zerker Ninja.png Ninja Zerker.png Fire Saurian.jpg Ninja Saurian.png Black Ace Noise.jpg Cancer Noise.png Wolf Noise.png Red Joker Noise.png Omega-Xis.jpg|Omega-Xis Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans